


Ciężkie początki

by aniada_kedavra



Series: Czego Obi-Wan nauczył Anakina i czego nauczył się od niego [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Life Lessons, More Sad Anakin, No Padme, Obi-Wan is not really good Master yet, Other, Platonic Obikin, Young Anakin, broken Anakin
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniada_kedavra/pseuds/aniada_kedavra
Summary: Zagubiony we własnym żalu, zraniony stratą, zapomniał, że Anakin, bardziej niż on, został ze wszystkim sam.





	Ciężkie początki

Pierwsze dni po śmierci Qui-Gona były trudne. Pełne nieopisanego bólu, który przesłonił Obi-Wanowi niemal całą otaczającą go rzeczywistość.

Jego nowego padawana chociażby. Na pogrzebie Mistrza Jinna obiecał mu, że zostanie Jedi, a przez następne dni, które rada dała im na oswojenie się z nową sytuacją, całkiem go ignorował. Ich rozmowy ograniczały się do przywitań, a jedynym co Obi-Wan poczynił w sprawie rozpoczęcia nauki Skywalkera, było danie mu kilku książek o historii Jedi i mocy z poleceniem notowania osobno ważnych informacji. Chociaż czuł natłok pytań w głowie Anakina, których chłopiec bał się zadać, nie czuł się zobowiązany ułatwić mu przywyknięcie do nowej sytuacji. Zagubiony we własnym żalu, zraniony stratą, zapomniał, że Anakin, bardziej niż on, został ze wszystkim sam.

Jednej nocy, gdy jak zwykle obudził go koszmar z czerwoną twarzą i Qui-Gonem, opadającym w ciemną śmierć, nie był w stanie leżeć dalej w łóżku. Wyskoczył z niego i opuścił sypialnię, panując zrobić _cokolwiek_ , by nie myśleć o swoim martwym Mistrzu. To zawsze było trudne, nie mógł liczyć na medytację ani ćwiczenia, bo wszędzie widział jego twarz, z jakiegoś powodu zawsze z wymalowanym na niej rozczarowaniem i smutkiem.

Zrzucał to na wtrzuty sumienia, związane z niezapobiegnięciem śmierci Qui-Gona.

Tej nocy, zanim wykonał krok na korytarzu, poczuł uderzenie emocji. Podobnych do tych, które sam odczuwał przez ostatnie dni, ale zdecydowanie nie należących do niego. Jego były znacznie bardziej stonowane, poddane w pełni jemu, a te...

Nieopanowane.

Oczywiście, Anakin.

W późniejszych latach pluł sobie za to w brodę, ale wtedy był bliski zignorowania tego. Chociaż czuł tyle aż do bólu intensywnych, destrukcyjnych emocji (strach, zagubienie, tęsknota, żal, obawa), był gotów zignorować to z myślą, że gdy będzie skrajnie źle, Anakin w końcu się przemoże i powie to głośno. To miała być lekcja pierwsza — pokonanie strachu, odnajdowanie się w nowej sytuacji (przynajmniej stanowiło to dobrą wymówkę).

I stał już plecami do drzwi pokoju chłopca, gdy w jego głowie zakołatały jedne z ostatnich słów Qui-Gona. Prośba o zajęcie się Anakinem, czy to było sprawiedliwe? Czy miał namyśli opiekę, taką jaką Qui-Gon sprawował kiedyś nad nim? Surową i chłodną, ale szczerą. Jeśli tak to Obi-Wanowi szło świetnie jedynie z chłodem i surowością. A jeśli nie...

To by wyjaśniało rozczarowanie na twarzy Qui-Gona, którą widywał w snach i czasie medytacji.

Niech to szlag, wszedł do pokoju chłopca.

Było ciemno i mało co widział, ale szloch usłyszał doskonale. Nie wiedział, jak zareagować, Anakin go nie usłyszał i nie wyczuł, mógł jescze się wycofać. Coś jednak trzymało go uporczywie w bezruchu, przez kilkanaście sekund zmuszając do słuchania rozpaczliwie szerego płaczu chłopca wśród burzy emocji, jaka wokół niego panowała.

Sam sobie się dziwił, że dotąd jej nie zauważył.

(Zauważył, ale zignorował).

Zrobił krok, upewniając się, że tym razem Anakin go usłyszy. Szloch natychmiast urwał się podobnie zresztą jak oddech chłopca. Jakby obawiał się wydać jakikolwiek dźwięk.

Obi-Wan, którego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, dostrzegł skuloną postać u nóg łóżka, kurczowo owiniętą kocem. Tym razem wahał się znacznie krócej i szybko przybliżył do padawana, by usiąść obok niego. Z początku bez słowa.

Po chwili usłyszał, jak Anakin powoli wypuszcza powietrze przez usta, zapwne próbując zapanować nad szlochem. Kenobi wciąż mógł doskonale wyczuć jego załamanie i drżące ciało (zawsze istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że to przez zimno). Po opuszczeniu Tatooine chłopiec często marzł, ale tym razem było naprawdę ciepło, a Anakin w dodatku owinięty był kocem.

Przez moment siedzieli w ciszy. Obi-Wan cały czas myślał, co powininen zrobić. Przytulić go? Może powinien zacząć od zapytania o samopoczucie i zamierzał to zrobić, jednak zanim zdołał to zrobić, odezwał się Anakin:

— Wyślesz mnie z powrotem na Tatooine? — zapytał, pociągając nosem. Kenobi zamrugał gwałtownie, przenosząc wzrok na pogrążoną w półmroku postać padawana. Jak długo chłopiec się tym martwił?

— Oczywiście, że nie — odparł, starając się brzmieć tak delikatnie, jak to tylko możliwe. — Nigdy bym... Skąd ten pomysł?

Doskonale wiedział skąd.

— N-nie wiem... — bąknął nieszczerze chłopak. — Po prostu... Ty mnie nie chciałeś — wyrzucił w końcu, jakby to właśnie to dręczyło go przez te wszystkie dni. — Qui-Gon miał mnie szkolić, ale teraz ty ze mną utknąłeś, a ja — zawahał się — nie potrafię niczego z tych wszystkich Jedi rzeczy ani... — urwał zdanie, gdy z jego ust ponownie wyrwał się szloch. — Ani czytać albo pisać... — zakończył tak cicho, że Kenobi przez moment zastanawiał się, czy dobrze usłyszał.

Świadomość przyszła szybko i boleśnie — Anakin był niewolnikiem. Od urodzenia. Nikt nigdy nie przejmował się jego edukacją nawet pod tak podstawowymi względami.

Nagle poczuł się paskudnie.

— Posłuchaj, Anakinie... — zaczął spokojnie. — Jesteś teraz moim padawanen i nic tego nie zmieni, w porządku? — Chłopiec skinął głową, ale Obi-Wan był pewien, że nie uwierzył mu do końca. — Obiecałem ci, że zostaniesz Jedi i zostaniesz. Nauczę cię wszystkiego co niezbędne. Zaczniemy jak najszybciej, więc teraz lepiej połóż się już spać.

Do końca nocy czuwał nad emocjami Anakina, czując, że czeka ich naprawdę sporo ciężkich lekcji.

**Author's Note:**

> A oto wstęp do serii o życiu Obi-wana z Anakinem. W dalszych opowieściach może wystąpić slash, lojalnie uprzedzam, aczkolwiek nie w najbliższych częściac.  
> Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba!


End file.
